


An Old Friend

by Crowleys_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Drowing, Beaches, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Day At The Beach, Drowning, Electrocution, F/M, Old Friends, Phone numbers, Seizures, Swearing, Swimming, Water, cliff diving, dares, flirting?, heroic reader, paddle boarding, reviving bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Girl/pseuds/Crowleys_Girl
Summary: You were paddling on the water on a beautiful sunny day, then you saw him. He looked like a god, standing at the edge of the cliff, hair flying in the wind, tanned skin stretched over rich muscle. Events take a turn for the worst when his arm acts up in the water and electrocutes him. It's up to you to rescue him and take him back to the shore to be revived. Apparently you and Bucky have a deeper history than just this event in which you were positive it was your first time seeing him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 22





	An Old Friend

The light summer breeze filled your lungs as you took a deep breath in, stretching your arms. You stood on your paddle board in the middle of the water, soaking up all the sun rays, letting it re-energize you. You sighed happily with a smile as you opened your eyes and began paddling back to the shore.

"Okay, I'm gonna jump!" You heard a male voice say.

You looked around searching for the owner of the voice, as you paddled around the corner of a cliff you saw him. He looked like a god, standing at the edge of the cliff, hair flying in the wind, tanned skin stretched over rich muscle.

"You lost the bet, now jump!" You hear a woman yell from the shore.

You squinted your eyes towards the line of the beach trying to trace the origin of the voice. You spotted her almost immediately, that iconic red-head with the amazing figure, none other than the Black Widow herself stretched out on the sand with the other Avengers.

"Holy shit!" You whispered excitedly under your breath as you realized who was on the cliff above you.

You placed your paddle down along your board and took a seat, not wanting to miss the show you were about to witness.

He disappeared from the edge then you heard him yell "Oh god, here goes nothing!" before he launched himself over the edge.

You watched his large form drop at a rapid speed before his body plunged into the blue waves. You waited for his head to break the surface and was relieved when it did.

"Ha! Try to do better than that!" He yelled towards the shore before he spotted you and winked.

You began blushing as you struggled to formulate some witty line to tell him when the water around him began to crackle with light.

"Oh fuck." He swore as his body began twitching. 

You watched in horror as his body writhed in the water before your reflexes kicked in. You began paddling the short distance to get to him. Luckily you had some rope with you, so you made two loops, one on each end.

"Can you lift your normal arm for me?" You asked, he struggled to lift his arm up and it took several tries for his arm to enter the loop of rope but eventually he managed and you pulled it to tighten it around his wrist. You followed the same procedure with his ankle before wrapping the rope around your hands securely and attempting to drag him onto your board. It took a lot of wiggling and small tugs before he was safely placed on the back of your board.

"Hey, James, can you hear me?" You asked as you fiercely paddled towards the shore.

He gave no answer and you knew you had mere minutes to get him back to shore and restart his heart. Your arms burned with the strain of dragging his heavy form with you, and you were paddling against the tide which was worse, but you were determined to save this man's life. He had saved so many others, the world still needed him.

As you neared the shore you heard Natasha yell "What the fuck is goin' on Barnes?"

"Call 911!" You screeched. "And get me a defibrillator!"

You saw the outline of the Avengers scatter to follow your orders before hearing what could only be Tony Stark remark "Oh for god's sake, he busted his arm again and thought it was a good idea to go swimming! Steve, you should really teach your boyfriend a thing or two about common sense."

"He's not my boyfriend Tony! Now enough complaining and get your gear on!" You heard the blond reply as your board scraped the shore.

You slipped your fin off the board before dragging it towards the team. Your starstruck feelings were long gone as your adrenaline rushed through your bloodstream.

"Here, stand back, Tony's got it handled." You heard Steve behind you before you felt a pair of strong arms drag you backwards.

You watched as Tony brought his hand armour up to Bucky's chest. Bucky's body convulsed under the shock before settling back down on the board. You felt your heart drop as watched his body lay limp.

"Oh, he's not leaving us that soon." Tony grumbled before sending another shock to Bucky's chest. You held your breath, then his eyes flew open and he coughed up water. "There we go, welcome to the land of the living soldier." Tony remarked getting up off the sand, dusting off his legs.

Your heart was thumping in your ears as you felt relief flood through your body. Your head felt disconnected from your limbs as you took in what just happened. You watched as the team gathered around Bucky.

"Hey, thank you for what you did back there." You heard a voice thank you.

You turned around to see Captain America giving you one of his signature heroic smiles.

"Oh- uh- yeah, no problem, I'm happy I could help out." You stuttered out before smiling back at him.

"Well we're very thankful for your heroic act and if there's anything we can do to repay you, just let us know."

"Well, actually do you mind just letting me know if he turns out alright?" You ask motioning your head towards Bucky. "I can give you my number so you don't have to worry about giving out yours." You say scavenging in your waterproof sack for a pen.

"Yeah, for sure, you can just write it on my arm or something." Steve smiles at you.

You take his wrist in your hand and write your phone number down on the area of skin just before his palm. You add a heart and a smiley face for fun and you watch his amused reaction when he sees your doodles.

You look back to your board, and the team has loaded Bucky into one of the team's cars, leaving your board empty on the sand. You start gathering your things and Steve helps you wind the rope back up.

"Well, I'll be off. Thanks for the adventure!" You say happily as you pick your board up.

"No worries, drive safe!" He waves goodbye to you as you walk the opposite direction.

"So, you got her number? Looks like you've got a lady admirer." Tony chuckles beside Steve.

"Oh, I don't think the number's for me." Steve replied turning to face Tony.

"Okay, so if it's not for you, then who Cap?" Tony retorted ripping off his glasses for dramatic effect.

"Bucky." Steve replied nonchalantly.

"And how would you know that?" Tony asked jutting his hip out and squinting his eyes.

"Let's just say she's an old friend, who I haven't seen in a long time." Steve replies with a strange glint in his eye.

"Okay capsicle, whatever you say, but did you at least get her name?"

"No, but I know it's (Y/N) (L/N)." Steve replied with a smirk

"Like Bucky's gal back in the day (Y/N) (L/N)???" Tony asked taken aback.

"Yeah."

"How do you know it's not just like her grandchild or something?"

"There's only one girl I know who draws hearts like this. It's Bucky's girl." Steve replied pointing at his wrist before he walked off towards the cars, leaving Tony standing confused on the shore.


End file.
